


Mechanical Coffin

by CocoaSnapple



Series: Broken [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Depressing, Dying hallucinations, Memory Loss, Poetic, Psychlogical, Sad Ending, Takes place during Star Dream's fight, mind study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: "Overwriting irrelevant error...Please wait..."A single spark of himself, floats until his end.





	Mechanical Coffin

Was purple the colour of grass, and the sky a lovely shade of red?

…What was the sky? It felt so far away now…

A gentle smile, long pink hair.

Why?

Why did it make him feel so sad yet enraged

What was anger or sadness?

Was pink the colour of rivers that pointed into the sky nested by boars?

Who was she, the one with blue hair?

…Who was he thinking about, nothing more than an illusion or a reality in this abyss…

Is life merely an illusion? A series of scenes before an end?

…

Cold…

It was…so very cold…

…

How did it feel to be cold once more?

There was nothing to be felt anymore

Nothing

An empty abyss

What was empty? He could no longer remember

Was he even the man he once was, or did he lose himself long ago…

No point in remembering anymore as the emptiness would merely suck it away

…

A faint light…

Then

Everything stopped

.

.

.

01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010011 01110101 01110011 01100001 01101110 01101110 01100001


End file.
